kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Takashi Sonoda
Takashi Sonoda is one of the main characters and the main protagonist, as well as the titular rider in the Kamen Rider fan-fiction Kamen Rider Neos. When he accidentally finds out a dimensional wall that leads him into a battle of Riders vs. Shocker, then gets returned to his own dimension, he finds out a G.E.A.R.S., which allows him to become Kamen Rider Neos History To be added... Personality To be added... Equips As a GEARS Rider, Takashi can access different forms called Equips by changing the Equip Card in the GEARS Driver's Equip slot. Kamen Rider Neos Cobalt Equip= *'Height': 181 cm. *'Weight': 102 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.5 t. *'Kicking power': 10.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 26 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.0 sec. The blue light armored Cobalt Equip is Neos' main form. It's the most balanced of all his forms, as well as the one that tires him the least, which is why he favors it over all the others. This form meshes will with hand-to-hand combat, yet it's not the best in lonbg ranged combat, which is why it's switched right away when not fighting monsters. This form's equipped with the GEARS Blasaber as a side arm and its main Rider Overcharge finisher is the Cobalt Arrow Rider Kick. |-| Mercury Equip= *'Height': 179 cm. *'Weight': 80 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.0 t. *'Kicking power': 8.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 34 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.3 sec. The gray organic-looking Mercury Equip is Neos' secondary form. It's the fastest and more agile of his form, yet it lacks in strength and resistance compared with Cobalt Equip and it's physically tiring. This form not only has an increased physical speed, but also an increased mental speed, allowing Neos to actually see the world in slow motion. It's armed with the GEARS Jitte and its Rider Overcharge finisher is the Mercury Shower martial arts combo. |-| Platinum Equip= *'Height': 182 cm. *'Weight': 120 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.3 t. *'Kicking power': 7.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 18 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 9.0 sec. The white-ish heavy armored Platinum Equip '''is Neos' tertiary form. It's the most resilient, yet the slowest and the least agile. It's punching power is impressive, but its kicking power is the least powerful of all his forms. To compensate, this form is armed with the GEARS Magnum hand cannon, which can perform various long range attacks. Its Rider Overcharge is the '''Platinum Lariat double Rider Punch. |-| Copper Equip= *'Height': 180 cm. *'Weight': 105 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.3 t. *'Kicking power': 9.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 26 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.3 sec. The red-orange soft armored Copper Equip is Neos' fourth form. It's slightly more resilient and faster than Cobalt Equip, yet it's slightly behind in terms of attack strenght. This form, however, has enhanced senses and allows Neos to perform exeedingly well in sharpshooting. Its weapon is the GEARS Arrowgun and its Rider Overcharge is the Copper Hummingbird Rider Shooting. |-| Titanium Equip= *'Height': 180 cm. *'Weight': 95 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.9 t. *'Kicking power': 11.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 22 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.1 sec. The dark-blue light armored Titanium Equip is Neos' fifth form. It has slightly more resilience and force than Cobal Arms, bot falls a bit behind in terms of speed and agility. This form's specialty is energy resistence, as it can whitstand energy attacks better than other forms, which makes it one of the best options to fight when facing proficient magical users. it's armed with the GEARS Halberd and its Rider Overcharge is the Titanium Phoenix Rider Slash.